Dark Heart
by Yami Solar
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Diaboromon/Armageddemon after he was defeated by the Digidestined? What would happen if he was reborn as Kuramon and became a new Chosen's partner? This is that story... R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Sy: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I actually wrote it MYSELF! (LH: well this chapter at least) LH (Lunar Hikari) might be helping me write this, so I guess you could consider it to be a co-written fic... soo…. yeah…. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, and flames will be used to help Diaboromon obliterate the earth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon 02, I only own Yami Kokoro, my OC. I do not own her partner. –cries in a corner because she was reminded-**

Yami walked up to the orphanage. "_So this is where I'm gonna live from now on." _she sighed. She opened the door and walked inside.

"You must be Yami Kokoro! I'm Miss Okina. Please, have a seat! We have a lot to talk about!" said the peppy clerk, as she typed away on her computer that was old five years ago.

Yami ignored her and looked away.

"Sigh, I know it's tough to know your parents were killed by some idiot who decided it would be a good idea to drive after drinking three buckets of beer, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine and have a great time living here! For a while at least. Let me show you around." Okina's peppiness dissolved for a second, but was back in time to offer to help imrison... er... "show around" Yami.

"I don't need to be 'shown around'! I'm not a little kid, I'm 14 for God's sake!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Yami roared at the chipper desk-lady.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Okina didn't sound very sorry when she spoke, after getting over her initial shock.

"You should be! Just GO AWAY!" She went off to try to find where she would live, and at last, she found her room. All she had was a mirror, scissors, a bed, and an old computer._ Better just get used to it, Yami, remember, all you have to do is stay here for a while, then you can always just run away... At least they gave you something to threaten them with... _She thought as she looked at the scissors. Her hope was quickly crushed when she realized that they were safety scissors, incapable of cutting even the thinnest paper.

Suddenly the computer sprang to life, and something came flying out of it! It appeared to be a small, purple, jellyfish like creature, with one large red eye.

Yami jumped. She had no clue what the thing was, why it was there, or how it even showed up like that.

"What the (BEEP)! I thought I said I don't need to be shown around! No matter how cute and adorable that thing is, I'm still 14!"

The little blob looked up (somehow) and said, "I'm Kuramon! (Sy: That is what it is... right?) I'm not here to show you around, I'm here to help you get out of this dump of an orphanage." It, excuse me, **Kuramon** said, looking a little upset that she hadn't jumped up and down with joy when he (its voice sounded male) first showed up.

"How did you know I was here?" Yami may have thought that Kuramon was the cutest thing she had ever seen, but she still wasn't a very trusting person.

"I'm your partner Digimon, and I came through that crummy computer from the Digital World!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, it wasn't that hard to track down a person who is emo, wants to destroy the world (which I plan to do every day), their parents were killed, and who was sent to an almost completely empty orphanage." Kuramon stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK... then how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Hmm... rather than doing the simple thing and just taking you to the Digital World... how about we have you make an alter ego... That way you can stay in the Real World!" Kuramon was obviously quite a hyper Digimon... despite its evil personality.

**Sy: Ok... there's chapter one... I know it's REALLY short, but I had to go to an art class and didn't want to leave this open where LH could play with it...**

**LH: Which I did anyway. ^-^**

**Sy: ...yeah... she's the equivalent of a beta for me, except she does absolutely NOTHING about my crappy grammar, she just changes it so that it seems more like a story, and less like something a dead animal vomited...**

**LH: Decomposing dead animal actually. ^-^**

**Sy: ...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear... er... read(?) that... Anyway, Review please! ^-6**

**LH: And tell her what she did wrong! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sy: Here's the next chapter! I actually wrote this one too! YAY KURAMON!!!!!!!!!!**

**LH: …still… editing… shut… up… now.**

**Disclaimer: Sy does not own Digimon, she does own Yami, LH typed this! ^-^**

"How do I make an 'alter ego'?"

"Well, you could cut your hair with those scissors, right? Then you just change your name and we're good, right?"

"Not a chance. Those scissors are safety scissors, if they can't the thinnest paper, I DON'T think they can cut my hair."

"You could use the knife you have in your pocket, though."

"Oh, yeah, um, about the knife."

" Yeah, I know you were gonna kill the desk lady."

"Well, then… OK" She walked up to the mirror and took out the knife. "How do I use it?" she asked.

"OK, maybe I didn't think it through that well, 'cause I thought you would know how to use it."

"Well, I guess I could try to make a hopeless attempt to cut my hair with the not really scissors." Yami walked up to the table, snatched the scissors, and went back over to the mirror. She tried to cut her hair, and to her surprise it actually cut it!

"Oh, and I just remembered something! Safety scissors can cut anything ECXEPT for paper!" Yami continued to cut her hair until you couldn't tell it was her anymore.

"Now what could my new name be?"

"How about Karin Darkheart?"

"I guess it'll have to do." She packed up her stuff and put Kuramon in her suddenly appearing backpack that she didn't bring in. She ran down to the main floor and basically just walked out, until she was questioned by Okina.

"What's your name, child?"

"Karin Darkheart."

"When were you born, Karin?"

"June 21."

"Are you an orphan?"

"No, I just came to visit one of my friends, but I guess she has new parents now, so she's not here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I had to question you like that, Karin."

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to go check on Yami, and make sure she's doing OK." Okina went upstairs to go check on her, and when she came back to tell security she wasn't there, Yami was already running like heck. Yami made it to an empty house that, for whatever reason, had a computer. She let Kuramon out of the backpack.

"OK now since you're out of there, it's time for me to go back to the Digital World, but I guess if you really wanted to, you could come with me."

"How would we get there?"

"The same way I came to get you, through the computer!"

"You know, I think I'll have to pass… I don't think I can fit through a computer screen…" Yami, excuse me, KARIN said.

"It's some portal thing, so you don't have to be able to fit, it's one size fits all!" Kuramon, er, smiled.

"OK then, I'll go with you."

"Cool! Let's go right now!"

**Sy: This chapter's longer! I actually had the time to write it this long even though I've seen stories with MUCH longer chapters. Keep reviewing!**

**LH: It's actually shorter though... -stares- ...and I was lazy soo… I didn't edit much. Yeah, Sy, please stop reading everything that I type over my shoulder, it's really annoying. –pulls out rusty chainsaw- **

**Sy: O_o –runs like heck to escape the wrath of an older sister-**

**LH: ^-^ umm… yeah… review and tell Sy what she did wrong and praise ME! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sy: Yay!! Finally another chapter!!! ^-^**

**LH: …**

**Sy: …LH?**

**LH: SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! –short circuits and falls over-**

**Other LH walks in: -looks at LH lying dead on the floor- All, right! Who let the LH Bot out?!**

**Sy: …..?**

A flash of light told Yami that she was going through the portal into the Digital World. She felt like she was soaring through space. Then she hit the ground with a THUMP. Yami looked around, finding she expected a lot more of the place. "Wow…so this is it then?"

"Well, what did you expect, mountains of ice cream?"

"Umm... no! Of course not!"_ How did he know?_

"Is it OK if I show you around, since you obviously have no idea where you are going... And could you please carry me?"

"...Fine." Yami sighed.

"YAY!!!!!!!! Now pick me up _please_! I'm_ really _tired!"

"OK." _Drama queen, er, king... thing..._Yami picked Kuramon up and walked around and suddenly ran into Davis, one of the other Digidestined.

" BAHHHH KIILLLLLLL IIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Davis screamed like the world was going to end. Yami slugged him in the gut, hard.

"DON'T HURT MY PARTNER!!!" She punched him again, twice as hard, knocking Davis to the ground.

"Please don't do that again, I promise not to hurt the little demon, er, I mean nice little Digimon."

"Oh, Yami, I forgot to give you this!" Kuramon, er, handed(?) a small device over to Yami.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"It's your digivice. You can use it to make me digivolve! Just press that button and I'll digivolve!" Yami, trying to follow directions, pushed the button. Suddenly Keramon started to glow and float into the air.

"**Kuramon digivolve to... Keramon!" **It took awhile for Keramon to stop glowing.

"What just happened?" _And I don't think I can carry you anymore._

"I digivolved, like I explained earlier, in case you weren't listening."

"I, for once, was trying to follow your directions!" Yami shouted at Keramon, having forgotten what the Digivice was supposed to do. Davis, noticing he was being ignored, got bored and left.

**RANDOM INTERMISSION!!!!! XD**

**LH: Sy, WTF are you DOING?! TK is NOTHING like that!!! DX**

**Sy: Bah! Fine, I'll change it to Davis... -goes back and changes it so that they meet Davis- Happy? Back to the story!**

**LH: -hits Sy with Wii Remote- DX**

**RANDOM INTERMISSION OVER!!!!! XD**

Suddenly all of the other Digidestined came in. "How could you punch Davis?!"Yolei screamed at Yami.

"Well.. let's see, he tried to KILL my partner-" Yami started, wondering how the heck they knew that she had punched him.

"It was a reflex!" Davis defended his actions.

"Whatever." Yami obviously didn't care.

"So you think we're just gonna let you walk away?" Cody could look quite threatening when he wanted to.

"Sigh, fine. Keramon, beat them up."The Digidestined were shocked as Keramon came and beat them up, and Yami just walked away, but she left a....DOUGHNUT?!?

"DOUGHNUT!!!!" Keramon lunged at the doughnut, devouring it. Keramon got a sudden sugar rush which made it much easier to beat up the Digidestined, again.

-**FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

Keramon, happy as could be to now that he had devoured a doughnut, came back to Yami immediately after kicking the Digidestined's butts.

"Good Keramon!!!! Here's another doughnut!!!!"

"DOUGHNUT!!!!"

**Sy: Well, there's the end of the chapter! R&R please!**

**LH: Sy... you are an idiot.**

**Sy Bot: I know! -short circuits-**

**Sy and LH: WTF?!**


End file.
